kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Laharl
Overlord Laharl is the main character of the Disgaea series and a protagonist (later antagonist) in Kingdom Hearts: Butt Pirates Return, and comes along to help Allen in his journey, eventually going on his own way. Story The Start Laharl is awoken one day when Allen suddenly appears in his castle. At first trying to kill the intruder, Laharl becomes curious and decides to tag along when the story is explained in the most bullshit of ways. After raising enough money (by taking a bounty on Vyers' butt, the two buy a Gummi Ship and fly to The Batcave Betrayal Laharl has the first story on Asteroid M, chronologically. After the trio are split up, Laharl starts to wander inside the asteroid. He finds a slave ship being unloaded, and sneaks away and finds a central room. Deciding to eavesdrop, he overhears a meeting between Jesús and other people. Since he is hiding behind a door, he struggles to look inside the glass. Surprisingly, he finds that it is a meeting between Butt Jesus, Batman, Jesú, and Godfrey! Behind him, Tabuu appears out of a Darkness portal. Laharl is grabbed by his dog collar and is walked into the room. The villains alerted, they first try to rape Laharl. After running away (and subsequently caught), Laharl starts to think like a baller. If these guys are villains, they must have some evil plan.. He starts to remember his "good deeds" recently, and his heritage as Overlord in the Netherworld, and how one must be exceedingly evil. Laharl tries to bargain with them. It is then that he betrays the rest of his comrades, and joins the villains. As he does this, Ash Ketchum questions Laharl. The other villains tell Laharl that he must "take care of him" to be fully trusted. Smirking, Laharl does just this- He kills Ash. Swarm of Chaos After Lexaln, Ceodore, Dante Saxon, and Occidere Way find out that the Heartless are originating in the Netherworld, they visit the planet. After fighting their way to the castle, they are confronted by Laharl and his new master, Crono Silverius. Laharl attacks the party, but is NOT defeated and DOESN'T die because Laharl ain't no bitch nigger. Appearance Laharl has simple red shorts on, no shirt, and a long, magical scarf. It can also turn into wings to allow him to glide for a short time. His hair splits into antenneas for no apparent reason. Personality Laharl is a very selfish, mean person. He is also incredibly arrogant. He is incredibly powerful, and is very cold-hearted. Despite this, he has a small part of niceness in his heart, and decides to go help Allen on his quest, feeling pity for him, and eventually goes on his own adventures. Soon, his heart starts to warm; this by no way means he isn't still arrogant! After a while, he looks upon himself and is disgusted. Darkness begins to strengthen in his heart as he slowly but surely begins to resent his new, caring self... Powers and Abilities Sword Laharl is quite skilled with physical prowess, despite his scrawny appearance. Magic Laharl uses Fire magic, in addition to his already strong physical powers. Fighting Style Laharl has an aggressive fighting style, launching enemies in the air with his swords and blowing them away with his fire magic. Quotes *''I am the Overlord!'' *''Who dares awaken me, the great Laharl?!'' *''I met your mother'' Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters